


The Last Kiss

by i_masshiro



Series: What is in a Kiss? [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_masshiro/pseuds/i_masshiro
Summary: Drabble based on the "50 Types of Kisses" writing prompt list."Sometimes Rukia visits and sometimes she stays. Sometimes she comes but she always goes."
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: What is in a Kiss? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Last Kiss

Sometimes Rukia visits and sometimes she stays.

Sometimes she comes but she always goes.

For a brief moment she’s his but in the next, she’s gone. Like a thief in the night. Like a gust of wind.

Why _can’t_ they be together? Ichigo always demands to know but she scoffs and shakes her head in response, quick to dismiss the question.

“Don’t be foolish,” she says with characteristic Kuchiki haughtiness. They both know better though. Ichigo was foolishness personified. He would cross worlds and worlds and worlds to be with her. Soul Society, fate, destiny, the alignment of the moon and stars, he would crush all of that, definitively and absolutely, if it meant that they could be together. She knows this and perhaps that’s why she leaves. So that he doesn’t do anything rash or stupid. So that this little thing that they have could remain just that – a little thing between just them.

For now, Ichigo is content with their midnight rendezvous. At least during this time, he can touch her, hold her, love her, know her - like nobody else can. Breathless, taut and trembling; her body silver in the moonlight – this Rukia is his and his alone. But the sun is always sure to run its due course and return to its throne in the sky and with the morning rays, she gets up to go.

His hand grabs hers, desperate to anchor her in place. “Don’t go,” he pleads, “…stay,” and she looks at him with those tender, violet eyes that always leave him breathless.

“I’ll come back.” She promises each time and she is true to her word.

She comes and she goes.

She comes and she goes.

“Don’t go.”

“I’ll come back.”

And so the cycle continues until one day it doesn’t.

“Don’t go,” he says. It’s almost a habit, a vain prayer that he hopes will come true one day. But today she is silent, her gaze downcast and hollow, and immediately panic seizes him.

“Rukia!” He is quick to embrace her. His _reiatsu_ consumes her. Wave after wave. Wave after wave. He winds his arms around her. Pulls her closer to him. “What’s wrong?!” And then he feels the _drip drip drop_ of tears against his feverish skin, like rain crashing against the pavement. She lifts her head up and looks into his amber eyes, tears shivering in the corners of her eyes before ghosting down the slope of her pale cheeks.

“I love you, Ichigo,” her voice cracks with the weight of her confession and her chest shudders with impending sobs. “I want you to know that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you—!”

She continues her chant, head shaking as the tears continues to fall and he presses his lips to her eyelids, shushing her as he kisses away the tears.

“I love you too, Rukia. I love you too.” His first time saying the words. He couldn’t imagine ever saying them to anyone else. “Don’t go, Rukia. Stay with me.”

“I…,” Her eyes rake over his, desperately searching for something as the words die on her lips before she attempts a shaky smile.

Dread fills him.

“I’ll come back, Ichigo,” she whispers.

She doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing ichiruki is low-key kind of traumatic lol. I don't think I'll ever get over the ending. Just thinking about it breaks my heart.


End file.
